


Alte Heimat

by anja79



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Family, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8.Beitrag Regenbogenchallenge 2015 (August)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alte Heimat

Titel: Alte Heimat  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Regenbogenchallenge: orange  
Prompt: Karotten  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: allgemein, Humor  
Länge: 100 Wörter

A/N: Hier also mein achtes Drabble. Ist ein wenig in Anlehnung daran, dass wir gerade aus dem Urlaub an der See zurück gekommen sind ;)  
wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe!

 

Warnung: Wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :)

***  
Nach langer Zeit war Thiel mal wieder dazu gekommen nach Hamburg zu fahren. Vom Fischmarkt hatte er sich ein Stück alte Heimat mitgebracht. Jetzt fehlte ihm nur noch eine passende Beilage und die Läden hatten zu. Also beschloss er, seinem Vater einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten.  
„Moinsen Vaddern.“  
„Na Junge, wieder im Lande?“ Herbert schob den Sonnenhut in den Nacken.  
„Kannst du mir ein paar Karotten leihen?“  
„Klar. Aber du musst sie selber ausbuddeln.“  
„Kein Problem.“  
Es war doch ganz praktisch, dass Herbert so gerne gärtnerte. Auch wenn er lieber nicht so genau wissen wollte, was da noch so alles wuchs.

***


End file.
